


power

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Josie isn't one for sentiment, but there's something beautiful about the way Archie comes apart for her.





	power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J0SIES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/gifts).



> dedicating this to my girl faye

It was Archie's idea honestly. They'd been roommates for a long time and friends even longer.

Sometimes the lines blurred often, but only if they weren't completely sober or someone else was involved. She grins a little as she remembers the time Veronica slept over.

They've never tried anything when they were very conscious of what was happening.

It was still his idea.

-

Josie was in the middle of getting her hair braided when her stomach rumbles.

“Archie!” She calls with a sigh.

She rolls her eyes as he steps out of his room shirtless. He knew Valerie was here.

“You feel like making a trip to Pop's?”

She bats her lashes for extra measures.

Archie nods, glancing at Valerie, “Something I can get you?”

“Yeah, get me a chicken sandwich.”

“The money is in my top drawer.” Josie gives him a pointed look. He could flirt after she was well fed.

He nods, walking towards her room. 

Josie frowns, realizing he's been in her room for more time than necessary.

“Archie! What's taking you so long?”

He comes out flustered, “Sorry. I, um, got distracted —yeah.”

He rushes to the door and Josie calls out his name again.

“Huh?” He turns his head half an inch.

“Shirt.”

He looks down at his bare chest then laughs uneasily. “Right. Thanks.”

Josie shakes her head as he finally leaves out. “You still want to date him?”

“Yes.”

Honestly, what was she expecting?

-

Valerie is all down with her hair by the time Archie comes back. She didn't have much left to do when they sent him on the food run.

Valerie takes her food to go and Josie settles onto the couch, carton of cheese fries resting comfortably on her lap.

She grabs the remote and flicks through the channels.

“Oou, Archie, Superstore is on!” It was one of their favorite shows to watch together.

“Archie?”

Still no response.

She places her food to the side and walks to his room door, giving it a light knock, “Everything okay in there?”

She hears footsteps signaling his approach and takes a small step back.

Archie opens the door enough to let his face show, “Everything's fine.”

She sticks her foot out as he tries to close the door, “You're a terrible liar, Archibald. Let me in.”

Archie nods, pushing his door open wider.

Josie steps inside and takes a seat on his bed. “I'm ready when you are.”

“Why,” Archie pauses like he's going to regret what he's about to say. “Why do you have a strap on in your dresser?”

Josie freezes, then stands up quickly, “Are you seriously judging me right now?”

“No! Josie, I'm not-”

“And how do you even know about that?”

“I forgot which drawer you said the money was in so I looked through all of them. Starting with the last one.”

He shrugs helplessly.

“Okay, you found my old play toy. What's the problem?”

“Have you used it before?”

“Yeah, once or twice on Reggie. Why?”

“Just curious. Have you cleaned it since the last time?”

“Oh, Archie. Just say it.”

“I want you to use that on me.”

-

Josie kisses him to get him to relax, running her fingers through his hair as she pulls back.

“You ready?”

Archie takes a deep breath and nods. “Ready.”

She rubbed lube on the silicone penis then gripped his waist as she began to push inside slowly.

Archie let's out a choked sound and she stops. He shakes his head frantically. “Keep going. Keep going.”  
She pushes into his some more then more then stops. Archie blinks as he adjusts to the feeling. It's been awhile since he's had anything inside of him.

“Tell me when to start.”

Archie whispers _go_ softly. Like a prayer.

She moves out of him some before thrusting back in, this time a little faster.

She bites back a laugh as Archie arches his back. He reminds her of the cat she used to have back in fifth grade.

“How does that feel?” She can't keep the amusement out of her voice.

Archie laughs, twisting his neck to look back at her and teasingly replies, “Is that all you got?”

-

Josie isn't one for sentiment, but there's something beautiful about the way Archie comes apart for her.

A soft moan plays out of him like a melody.

Josie pulls out then rolls onto her back. “Satisfied.”

Archie nods, face smothered into his sheet as he tries to catch his breath.

She stands up to take off the strap and take it back to her room. She'd take a nap then clean it or get him to clean it.

She stops in the doorway, “I'll give you an hour then you can come in my room and get me off. It'll make us even.”

He gives her a sarcastic thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated.


End file.
